


That's My Wife! (11th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, john mulaney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hello darling! I’m in a big DW binge too btw. If you’re taking requests, would you mind writing a fic about the reader getting all dolled up and just like oozing badass/sexy/powerful, and she’s at this important party in space and either 11/12 shows up with his companion to meet her there. He’s dressed up too in a suit but he’s just in like, slack jawed awe of his girlfriend/wife (you decide youre great at these things) and how proud he is to say she’s his? If not I understand, take care lovely!”





	That's My Wife! (11th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I can neither confirm nor deny that John Mulaney was a huge inspiration for me when writing this. Also, as much as everyone knows that I love 12, I couldn’t not picture 11 for this idea. Anywho, as always, I apologize to begin with cause I know these suck. Good luck.

 

“Meet me in  _10_ minutes and please remember this is a  _formal_ event. So  _no_ fez,” you said firmly before hanging up. You quickly slipped into a bathroom to change.

 

You were currently aboard Platform 17, orbiting Cheem, home planet to the Forest of Cheem. You’d been traveling on your own for a bit and ended up getting invited to a very important delegate party by the Forest of Cheem themselves. Naturally, they expected The Doctor to accompany you though so you were forced to make a quick call.

 

You picked out a(n) (f/c) cocktail dress from your purse, it was bigger on the inside. Then you quickly fixed your hair, makeup and added some diamond earrings for flare. You twisted the ring on your hand that matched the earrings, both were gifts from The Doctor.

_Oh, The Doctor_. You’d met during your travels, he was a Time traveler just like you so you were bound to fall in love. He was a goofy, odd man but you knew that he could be serious when need be. You hoped that he could manage that tonight.

 

You slipped back into the party, now appropriately dressed and waited for the man of the hour to arrive.

 

 

## Clara’s POV

“-and please remember this is a  _formal_ event. So  _no_ fez.”

“ _But-!_ ” The Doctor exclaimed into the phone but I could hear that the line had already gone dead.

  
“What was that?” I blinked innocently at the alien man next to me. His eyes were going back in forth from the phone to me. He was thinking, about what I couldn’t tell, but he was debating something with himself.

 

“We’re going to a party. Go get dressed.”

“A party? What kind of party?”

“A formal one, don’t need to worry about the time period. It’s pretty far in the future but with your sense of fashion, you ought to be alright.”

 

“Someone called the  _TARDIS_ just to ask you to come to a  _party_ and you said  _yes_?” I looked at him suspiciously.

“What? I  _like_ parties,” he blinked and moved his hands awkwardly as he said it.

 

“Who was she?” I smiled.

“… Get dressed,” he turned and walked away.

“ _Doctor_!”

“ _Dressed!_ ”

.

.

“What do you think?” I had put on a floor-length blue night dress. The Doctor had changed too, he was now in a real suit but still had the stupid bow tie on.

“Shows too much skin, not the right colour and I don’t like the lipstick,” he said bluntly.

“That good, eh?”

“Come on Oswald,” he gave me his arm. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

 

 

## Your POV

“When is he coming?” Another member of the Forest approached you.

“Any minute now,” you forced a smile.  _He’s late again,_ you thought to yourself.

 

Suddenly someone slipped their arm around your waist and spun you to face them.

“What’s a girl like  _you_ doing at a Platform like  _this_?” He appeared human enough, but given the time period and location, he was probably only half-human. Still, he was creepy enough to be a 100% male human.

“I’m an  _official_ guest of the Forest of Cheem,” you struggled to get out of his grasp. “What’s scum like  _you_ doing here?”

“Aw, don’t be like that _doll-face_ , I’m the son of a  _very_ important delegate in alliance with the tree peeps. We’re all cool here.”

“No, we  _most certainly_  are  _not_.”

 

“What’s wrong, not used to having someone hold you like this?” he whispered in your ear.

You took the opportunity to headbutt him in the nose, thus breaking it, then proceed to kick him in the crotch and sweep his legs out from underneath him causing him to fall to the floor. The room grew silent as they all watched you and the man whimpering on the floor.

 

“Let that be a lesson, I am  _not_ your ‘ _doll-face’_  and I’m  _not_ defenseless. Don’t ever touch or talk to me like that again.”

There were a few more seconds of shocked silence before applause erupted throughout the room. A security guard came out to drag the man away.

 

“I’m so sorry about that,” the Forest of Cheem came to your side. “He will remain locked up until the celebration is over and then there will be serious consequences to be discussed with his father.”

“Thank you,” you smiled politely. “I appreciate your continued support.”

“Anything for you (Y/n),” they patted your arm, “anything for you.”

 

 

## Clara’s POV

We stepped out of the TARDIS into the middle of a party. The Doctor had said something about it being on a Platform overlooking a planet of trees or something but the view still took me by surprise. It was gorgeous.

 

“We don’t have time to stare,” The Doctor ripped me away from the observation window. “We’re looking for someone,  _remember_?”

“Right, the  _mystery caller_.”

“She should be here,” he mumbled.

“I still don’t understand who  _she_ is.”

 

“Ah! There she is!” He pointed excitedly to a woman in a(n) (f/c) cocktail dress with (h/c) hair and sparkling diamond earrings.

I watched as she slammed her face into this guy that was hitting on her and take him down.

“I think I like her,” I nudged The Doctor.

 

“Let that be a lesson, I am  _not_ your ‘ _doll-face_ ’ and I’m  _not_ defenseless. Don’t ever touch or talk to me like that again.” Everyone cheered as the man was dragged away.

 

“Okay, seriously, who is she?” I asked in between laughs. “She’s incredible.”

“That’s (Y/n) (L/n),” he said, his face completely lighting up. “That woman over there that just broke that man’s nose is  _(Y/n) (L/n)_  everyone!”

 

She suddenly looked over at us as The Doctor smiled like an idiot.

“That’s my wife!”

“Your  _what?_ ” I whipped my head to look up at him but his eyes never left her.

 

 

## Your POV

“That woman over there that just broke that man’s nose is  _(Y/n) (L/n)_  everyone!”

You turned your head toward the sound of the voice that you knew all too well. There he was, your stupid husband, all dressed up in a suit and bow tie.

 

“That’s my wife!” You couldn’t stop the smile on your face as you looked at him. He was such a dork but God you loved him.

 

“Hey there  _handsome_ ,” you kissed his cheek and pulled at his bow tie.

“Hello,  _honey_.”

“What took you so long?”

“Oh you know, traffic.”

“…In the  _Time Vortex_?”

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright, I’ll let that slide,” you laughed and turned to look at the woman beside him. “Oh!  _Clara_! It’s so nice to see you again.”

“Again?” she blinked.

“Or meet you? Sorry, time travel is a tricky thing,” you waved it off. “I’m Doctor (Y/n).”

“Clara,” she shook your hand.

“Pleasure.”

 

“You said it was an emergency?” The Doctor cleared his throat.

“Oh, yes. The Forest of Cheem needs to speak with you,” you linked arms with both him and Clara. “Come along darlings, the trees are calling.”

“ _Trees_?” Clara asked.

“Just go with it darling, it’s much easier that way.”


End file.
